User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game
The Crossover Game is a completely hypothetical video game idea by Buddy Thompson, developed by every major video game company, and would be released for every known video game system. It was inspired by his original idea of Memory Card Crossover: The Game, a PlayStation 2 accessory game thought up in 2007. Overview The main premise of the title is that it would essentially be a crossover of a gamer's entire video game collection. This in mind, the game would be pretty useless if said gamer bought it as their first game. The basic idea is that the game would read save files from your console, in addition to linking to your online ID to read software titles that you've played that don't have saves on your console, in the case of games saved to the cloud. Hardware adapters would also be invented in order to read save files from memory cards, like those used for a PlayStation 2, PSP, or Vita, and game cartidges, such as Nintendo 64, Game Boy, and Nintendo 3DS games. Due to the limitations of handheld consoles and consoles of the past, The Crossover Game would only be playable at its full potential on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U, and gaming PC, hence the adapters that read saves from cartridges and memory cards. In addition to allowing you to import characters from different games, you would also be able to select a genre to play, such as open-world, fighting games, racing games, and RPG's. Once a genre has been set, you can choose a game to use as a template, and then import the engine of a game to play with. For example, you could choose an open-world game and select Grand Theft Auto V, allowing you to explore the world of Los Santos, San Andreas. However, you could choose to use the gameplay of Saints Row IV, allowing you to use the weapons and superpowers from the aforementioned game. Another example would be the fighting genre. Let's say you select Marvel vs Capcom 3 as a template, but you choose the fighting mechanics of Soul Calibur V. The movesets for the Marvel and Capcom characters would be reworked into the style of Soul Calibur. In addition to the roster present in the base game, you'd be able to import characters from other games to play as, even if they aren't from fighting games. Perhaps you want to see what it'd be like for Johnny Gat to face off against Niko Bellic? Maybe you've always wanted to see Joel and Ellie take on FranK West and Chuck Greene? The possbilities would be endless! Additionally, using games that allow character creation will let players customize a character's outfit, even if the character originates from a game that does not allow so. For example, players of The Sims could import someone such as Nathan Drake, and customize the outfit he wears. In addition, the outfits of characters from any game can be imported into the character creator, even if their outfit cannot be removed in their original game. With this, players would have many customizable outfits to choose from, such as Naruto dressed as Cole MacGrath, Sasuke dressed as Jak, or Trevor Phillips dressed as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, among many other possibilities. My Character Roster The current roster, including DLC characters, consists of 298 licensed characters. PlayStation Consoles Nintendo Systems Note: Not all Nintendo 64 games are listed. These are merely my most notable or favorites on the system. Xbox 360 Unlockable Characters These are characters that are unlocked. DLC Characters These are characters that might or will be added as "DLC", or at least, as unlockable characters. Full Character Rosters These are complete character selection screens across many different series. Pressing one of their icons will yield a drop-down list for players to select even more characters! Consoles The selection of consoles that are available. *Note: The PS1 is represented by memory cards only. LegendGames Of course, characters from LegendGames franchises would also make an appearance, since, being the creator, I would obviously own a copy of each. Gallery Forgotten Newcomers.png Full Collection Roster.png Crossover Game DLC.png Massive Crossover Roster.png Crossover Console Selection.png Crossover Roster Complete.png|Complete roster (as of now) with all characters unlocked, plus full roster selections and console selections. Crossover_Roster.png Full Crossover Roster.png Boss Variations.png|Variations of The Boss from Saints Row Full Crossover Roster.png Steve Variations.png|Variations of Steve? from Minecraft Full Crossover Rosters.png Full Rosters This is a gallery of the sub-rosters within the full roster tabs. Pokemon Rosters.png|The Pokemon sub-rosters, accessed through the "Pokken Tournament" roster tab. Category:Blog posts